


The Young Lion

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: 25 Ficlets of Single Characters [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Queen's Blade, Shantae, Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Modification, Character Analysis, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy joined the Smash Brothers tournament thinking it was all just a dream. The war in his world and looking out for Eliwood was why he could not join the Brawl tournament. Ironically, it took the wandering warrior to convince him to leave for greater battles ahead. Against his better judgement, he leaves with Ryu to join the Smashers again only to realize how so many things have changed since his departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching a lot of Smash tournaments and I couldn’t help but laugh after Zero posted his video on who the best Roy was, players like Ryo decided to use Roy more in tournaments and one particular set got me hyped enough to write the ficlet. I promised this way back in January and only now am I writing it. Enjoy! A quick note that I refer to Smash 4 as Smash Shi (which is 4 in Japanese).

**Dream**

Roy honestly thought other realms existing were just myths and fairy tales that his mentor made him read. Being swept up during the Melee days was just one long dream. He was able to meet with the Hero King Marth and many other heroes from other universes. He was still an inexperienced swordsman from a world that Master Hand was aware of. Heck, Marth's appearance took the universe by swarm and ever since then, Master Hand had always searched for Emblem Warriors from different time periods and universes. Alas, all dreams came to an end, and the tournament ended thus Roy went back to being an inexperienced swordsman with some knowledge that he normally wouldn't have had he not been taken to the Smash Brothers Realm.

**Incorrect**

A common misinterpretation about Marth and Roy was that they were brothers. Both of them had to remind everyone that they were from separate time periods and were certainly not related due to their family heritage. What was funny was that Marth would indeed have multiple descendants down the line that would participate in Smash while Roy would end up seeing his father's friend in her youth as an assist trophy.

Still, it would be nice to have siblings. Roy was an only child and had few friends despite his fiery personality. All he really need was Lilina as a sibling, but in order to continue the bloodline, the probability of them maintaining a sibling like friendship was gone.

**Duo**

Roy and Ryu arrived at the mansion together. Roy's return was overshadowed by the martial artist's appearance. He was a fighter that had participated in more tournaments than many of the Smashers combined. He was now bringing his A game to Smash Brothers after being shown the way by the Young Lion. Pit was so impressed with him that he had to drag him to Master Hand's room and ask if he could participate. Master Hand saw the chance to make more money and to rub it in the other Hands' face that he had another exclusive fighter that people wanted in their tournament. Roy was annoyed at first that Ryu garnered more attention than him, but learned to deal with it. After all, the two were always together, but when the two were in public, everyone would look his way while Ryu made himself the fool (if only because he was terrible with interacting with others and made horrible jokes). It was trade-off at that point. Roy got the girls and the people and Ryu got the fans when he was fighting in the arena.

**Quarter**

Lyn was surprised when she found out who Roy's mother was. Actually, she shouldn't have had been surprised since it was obvious from the start. Eliwood was in love with the ice dragon Ninian. Their love bloomed throughout the journey. While Lyn got closer to Hector, Eliwood would do all in his power to protect Ninian. Eliwood suffered through so much just to be with the beautiful dragon. It was good to know that they would have a kid in the future that ironically ended up being obsessed with fire. Roy would be considered ¾ human and ¼ dragon…yet…he never seemed to be affected by Wyvern slayers or the Falchion like the dragon twins. If there was any sort of explanation, Rosalina would think that the less dragon blood one had, the less likely they were going to feel the pain…and being a half was pretty much the limit.

**Buff**

Roy changed from Melee to Shi. In Melee, he was considered an inexperienced hothead in comparison to the calm, collective Marth who knew how to be stylish in the arena. Roy…still was considered inexperienced. However, he was older, stronger and overall better than his previous appearance. Marth hummed when he saw Roy flex his muscles as proof that he changed.

"It's amazing what missing a season of Smash will do to you."

"Hey, I was the youngest member in the army who lead an army to defeat the evil king, defeated a dragon and saved the world! Give me some credit."

Marth simply chuckled as he went from poking at Roy's muscles to poking at Roy's cheeks causing him to frown at the gesture.

"You're still a kid in my book."

**Caretaker**

Shortly after the war with Bern ended, Roy was helping rebuild everything with the new Queen of Bern. The damage her brother Zephiel had done was catastrophic. Everyone was willing to show that life would go on and the lives and nations would rebuild itself. Roy spent more time taking care of his sickly father. Eliwood was happy that peace returned, but at the cost of losing everyone close to him except his son.

One day while planning a trip to Ostia, Roy had discovered an injured man at the entrance of Lycia's castle. He was not of this world. Roy could tell from his clothing. Flashbacks of Smash started running through his head seeing this injured man in front of him. Marcus had warned Roy that it could be a trap. The redhead had just finished getting rid of all the dangerous people, so nothing could stop him from ordering Alan and Lance to help take the man inside of the castle.

Roy ordered a medic to take care of the older man. Marcus had pulled Roy to the started interrogating the Marquess' son if he knew something about this man. Roy denied that he knew who this person was. However, Roy was familiar of worlds outside of this universe. His world wasn't aware of him going to the Melee tournament. Through some timeline shenanigans concerning Lyn, Eliwood was aware of what was going on. Marcus was bad at getting info out of Roy this time around, so Eliwood had asked Roy to meet him in the room.

"…You know what you're doing, right?"

"I am."

"He is from another world. You cannot hide this information from me."

"O-Oh…"

"I am aware of what you have done during that short time period you have improved. I am not blaming you for going outside of this world to train. However, I believe that you will make a mistake soon enough. I ask you to not let your guard down."

"I…yes father…"

Roy didn't understand what his father was getting at. All he knew was he was helping the outsider who was on the verge of death. He wasn't expecting anything in return.

The man would wake up soon enough. Roy examined the older man carefully to make sure he didn't try anything. He was surprised at how polite the man was.

"…Can I get a name and what world you came from?" Roy asked. "Don't worry. Your secret will be kept with me. I'm aware of other worlds…"

The man stared Roy in the eyes before deciding to speak. His voice caused Roy's heart to flutter.

"My name is Ryu. I hail from Japan…I was searching for a friend who had gone missing in his world. I have traveled from world to world searching for him…but I was attacked by a mysterious demon and I ended up here…that is all I can tell you much less remember."

"Oh…I see…"

Ryu murmured something about how Bison might have sent that person to deal with him, but Roy wouldn't know who these people are.

"…What is your name and position? I see that I have ended up in the medieval era…"

"I…I'm Roy…son of the Marquess Eliwood. It's…nice to meet you…I…was the one that asked my servants to nurse you back to health. You were going to die if I didn't do anything…you kind of surprised everyone."

Roy was rambling at this point. Normally, he wasn't the nervous type, but Ryu was intimidating. He had no idea why it was so hard to talk…

"I see…thank you."

There was a long pause after that. Roy would have asked more questions, but nothing came to mind as he continued to stare at the martial artist.

"I…I will go get someone to make a meal for you. You need something in your stomach after what happened."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Roy left in a hurry. His cheeks were as red as his hair for some strange reason. Ryu would be left alone to examine his surroundings and decide what to do next.

**Blaze**

Some Smashers needed to stay out of the kitchen. Master Hand hated the fire alarm with a passion especially over the years. Mr. Game and Watch had updated the fire alarm to where it would not just sprinkle everyone, but hose down the entire place to the point that sometimes, there would a tidal wave that would engulf half the mansion and wet everything and everyone. Peach was the designated chef for almost everything, but most of the Smashers could afford take outs. Palutena was kept out of the kitchen unless she was supervised by Pit, Dark Pit, Rosalina or Ganondorf. The Corrin twins would later be kicked out of the kitchen due to their inability to cook anything without burning it in some shape or form. Mario saw what happened when Corrin tried to bake a cake without supervision. The mansion didn't necessary burn down, but that cake was burnt and had the most disgusting things on it. Bayonetta wasn't kind enough to eat it either.

So if two Emblem Warriors couldn't cook, that would mean the rest of them couldn't, right? Well…at the very least Rob was capable of baking. He had to learn from Peach and Gretel in order to be decent. Everyone else was just hands off. Roy thought it would be funny to make something spicy and prank the Smashers with spicy food. Marth told him it wasn't a good idea.

And what happens when you have a fire sword, hot dogs and a bad idea? Well…half the mansion was set on fire and Mario had to play fireman just to burn it out. The worse part was that Sheik and Greninja did nothing to help the Italian Plumber. Sheik was too busy playing the Bolero of Fire to care for the mansion's suffering. As for Greninja…he kind of just stood there forgetting he was a water Pokémon…

"I swear to God that the next person that sets the mansion on fire will be ruined in battle!" Mario declared after finally dousing the fire. "And don't think that you'll get away with mocking Sheik!"

Roy was just glad that Mario took his anger out on Sheik in the tournament instead of him. The redhead made a mental note to not have stupid ideas like that ever again if Mario was the one that had to clean up after his mess.

**Meditate**

Roy hated the idea of meditation. Meditation required silence and concentration and Roy was neither of those. Roy would compare meditation to learning magic because of how boring it was to sit and learn the concept instead of practicing it head on. His teacher had told him that if he couldn't learn magic, he had to pick up the sword and even if he was good with the sword, he was still inexperienced. Ryu had suggested that Roy take a step back and learn how to calm down in order to do better in combat.

The Young Lion still couldn't focus though. He would have to sit in a criss-cross position while expecting to do nothing but clear his mind. Ryu, Lucario, Greninja and Sheik could do it just fine, but he couldn't do that. Instead, he tempted to peek over to see how Ryu was doing it so easily. Peeking became staring and staring made Ryu lose his concentration feeling redhead's eyes on him. Roy pretended to go back to meditating so Ryu didn't get any funny ideas.

**Harem**

Roy joked about having a harem back at home and he wasn't too far from the truth. Once he finally got past his oblivious stage, he was able to tell that at least seven girls were interested in him. Lyn reminded him that young dragon children like Fae did not count because she was young at heart (never mind that she was probably centuries old). Roy would bark back that he wasn't even considering Fae and he was referring to someone else.

He had a huge list to choose from when it was finally time for him to settle down. He had his childhood friend Lilina who he would most likely settle down with given how close they were. He had Shanna who was the Pegasus Knight that he trusted with his life often in battle and enjoyed her hyperactive nature that he wished he could have had when fighting the war against Bern. He had Sue (who he swore was Lyn's daughter but she seemed smitten with Liliana's father to be able to romance Rath) who was a serious companion that contrasted his current hyperactive personality. He had Cecilia who was his mentor and Mage General of Eturia. He had Lalum who was the resident dancer (thus repeating the whole "fall in love with the dancer" pattern). He could marry Sophia who was the mysterious seer and half-dragon of the group. Roy added the Queen Guinivere only because they shared the same idea of wanting peace throughout the land. He would be pushing it if he wanted to romance her of all people. There was already political discord for her taking the throne. The last thing she needed was to marry Roy who Bern aristocrats considered the reason why Bern was in such political disarray.

"Or I could pick Shantae if I really wanted to cause a riot." Roy joked causing Lyn to shake her head in annoyance.

"Honestly, what did Eliwood do wrong for you to have such outrageous thoughts?"

**Sick**

Eliwood was a sickly person at birth. Lyn had explained to Roy that sometimes Eliwood would collapse when traveling due to his sickness. The redhead was concerned that it was something inherited, but Lyn didn't think that was the case. Roy was a healthy child in comparison to Eliwood in his youth, so Roy was most likely to outlive his father. Problem was, that even when Roy was saving his world and missing out on the Brawl tournament in the process, he also spent time taking care of his father in the aftermath. Roy would sometimes sneak off and go home…only to come back frustrated after having to deal with a scolding from said father. Roy felt like he got no respect from his father after what he did, but Roy knew how his father was. Eliwood was a more caring individual than he would ever be and feared for his son.

"Roy, you should consider what your father has gone through." Marth began. The two were sitting at the dock at Smash Harbor at night to discuss Roy's family problems. "Your father has lost everyone important in his life. He lost his wife…he lost his best friend…he lost many of his comrades he traveled with during his time saving the world…and he could do nothing but stay in bed and rest. The only thing he has left in the world is you. You need to remember this."

Roy wondered if Marth was speaking from experience. He probably was given that history wrote Marth as losing his parents and his kingdom and having to wait a few years before he could liberate Altea. The redhead just sighed in defeat wondering how he would apologize to his father when he returned.

**Wrestling**

Roy was sick and tired of being compared to Ike. How would he try to solve this issue? Why do the one thing that Roy would obviously lose at! Have a wrestling competition in the Smash Dome and see who the superior fighter was. Being good at the sword and being muscular were too different things. Ike won in the sword department due to experience. Roy was listed as an incredibly inexperienced swordsman and it reflected in this fighting style in Smash. Even the Corrin twins were more experienced than him due to being trained to be the best warriors in Nohr at the time.

Muscle tone was something completely different. Ike won in that department too, but Roy said that you need brains to be able to win anything. Rob begged to differ saying Roy was an idiot. Ike only accepted the challenge because the redhead would not leave him alone until it was done. The results were obvious from the beginning. Ike won without any competition. Ryu was there to comfort his roommate even though he was in the same boat as everyone else.

"It was foolish of you to wrestle Ike."

"Shut up!"

**Dancer**

There was a theme in the Fire Emblem universe that people have noticed. The men either married the Pegasus Knight or married the dancer. For Marth, he obviously married Caeda who was his childhood friend and most important person to him. Everyone thought Ike did that too, but history didn't list him with Queen Elincia who married her childhood friend instead. Ike simply stated he was never interested in women seeing as he already had a nagging tactician. Until Smash Brothers was done though, Ike had asked Soren to stay with the Greil Mercenaries before they packed up their things and left. There was Chrom who chose Olivia, the dancer. Lissa had joked that Chrom didn't know her that long and already married. In Cory's mind, she realized that maybe Inigo had some influence to that decision. Cory herself was already married to the dancer Azura back at home and she waited for the day where she could return to her after Corrin regained his resolve. Even Corrin wasn't immune to this dancer syndrome. Roy had teased Corrin that Bayonetta was great at pole dancing. The silver haired dragon prince obviously had no clue what that was, but he did enjoy the way the Umbra Witch danced. Of course, he wouldn't realize he was crushing hard on her.

Then you got Roy. He spent most of the war oblivious to the feelings of the other girls in his army. He was more than aware that the dancer Lalum was infatuated with him, but he wasn't really interested in her. Roy cared more for Lilina than anyone else, but he didn't see himself in a relationship with her.

Come Smash Brothers, he ended up meeting Shantae. Pit had joked that she was a rejected fighter for Smash Brothers and it was Bayonetta's fault. Shantae wasn't that upset about not being accepted. She was still allowed to perform in Central Square. It was just harder for her to enter the mansion without a Smasher watching her. Roy enjoyed her dancing more than Lalum and he enjoyed hanging out with someone who was bubbly as Shantae.

Too bad she wasn't from his world. He wouldn't be able to elope with her without any consequences to his potential bloodline.

**Burn Out**

The Great Evil was not your normal enemy. He was a byproduct of the Great Steward Genesis when he was banished by the Father of the Universe Adam and sealed away by the Mother of the Universe Eve when he proved himself to be too powerful. Palutena had sealed Genesis away 2000 years ago when he took the body of a man named Samael who caused the 2000 year war. Now the Great Evil has returned and proving why he is considered the most dangerous being in the universe.

None of the Smashers could handle him. Palutena was aware of this. This was why she tried to hide the fact he was returning and try to settle the issue herself. A few Smashers caught on and then everyone got involved despite her protests. Palutena wouldn't let a few Smashers participate no matter what. The Goddess of Light was aware that Dark Pit had the highest chance of killing him for good, but she needed him to be at full strength and for the Great Evil to be weakened in order for this to work. Lucina and Lucas along with Reyn, Arachne, Kaguya, Ash, Cia and Lana all agreed to look after Dark Pit until it was time to strike. Palutena had a feeling Eve would know when the best moment to strike back was. Dark Pit didn't want to leave his comrades alone. Many of the Smashers promised that they would be okay, but that obviously wasn't the case. Shulk's vision predicted that most of the Smashers would be killed on the first encounter. Rosalina had warned the Monado boy to not act rashly in order for him to not be part of the dead group. Normally, Shulk would do what he thought was right to save as many Smashers, but the one time he didn't, most of them were dead.

Roy was just too reckless for his own good especially when his friends die in front of him. Roy had left himself wide open to the minions that the Great Evil summoned and took a blow that knocked his sword out of his hand. Ryu had rushed in to shield his friend and ended up dying for it. Despite Marth crying for Roy to come back, Roy had picked up the sword attempting to burn everything that the Great Evil summoned. Samael wasn't going to be having it though once he saw the damage that Roy could cause in his rage. He simply extended his hand out creating a bigger hand to stop the flames right in its track. Roy could barely see what was happening through his tears when the hand hovered over him ready to send the fire back at him.

"ROY!"

Marth's scream was the last thing he heard before he had a taste of his own medicine.

**Secluded**

As much as Roy would hate to admit it, Marth changed. During the Melee tournament, he was fresh after saving his kingdom and the world from the dragons and grew an ego the more he started winning in Melee. Roy admired this about Marth because compared to his inexperience, Marth was a veteran. Marth was just someone that was so amazing to watch. Because he was busy saving his world, he missed an entire tournament, but the minute he got the chance to return for Smash Shi, it didn't take a genius to see that Marth has changed.

Perhaps it was because of the timeline that Marth came from this time around that changed him. Roy only knew Marth as the Hero King when Marth was still considered a prince during his Melee days. Now, he was considered the Hero King and had a lineage to keep. He was having issues in his world that made it harder to be himself. Yes, he was still was a narcissist and that did hurt Lucina's perfect image of him, but Roy recalled how Marth loved to flirt with him and Link a lot. (And with Link, Roy was saddened to hear it was a different Link as the Link that he knew in Melee had passed away but not before passing his sword skills over to this Link). Now, he kept his flirting to a bare minimum especially knowing the truth that the Link that he possibly fell for is gone forever…

Roy wished he could help, but what could he do? Marth had gotten rusty during this tournament, and while he saw that Marth was working harder than any other Smasher to reclaim the glory of the past, he couldn't help but feel like his relationship with Marth would never the same again. It was probably why he sought comfort in Ryu despite not being from a similar universe. Ryu was just a breath of fresh air in comparison to Marth…and Roy questioned if he was a terrible friend by hanging out with the martial artist more.

**Spiders**

Sometimes Roy wished that he roomed with Marth again instead of Ryu. Ryu gave him the privacy he needed and he was very respectful toward him. However, Ryu had a bad habit of falling asleep anywhere at any time. When he fell asleep, he would sometimes snore very loudly preventing Roy from getting any sleep. No earplugs could save Roy, so the Young Lion tried to get back at Ryu with a prank that Sonic had apparently attempted to do to Ike during the Brawl era.

Roy didn't hear the end of how Sonic failed to do this prank, and Ryu didn't take to pranks that well especially if it concerned spiders. Let's just say that Roy ended up with a black eye that would last for a week…

**Girls**

Roy was a ladies man. Everyone knew this. Roy only realized it during the Melee tournament when the girls were all over him. However, in his own world, he was oblivious to the affection the girls in his army had for him. He had so many potential suitors but chose none after saving his world.

The girls loved Roy so much that when he came back to the fourth tournament, his entire chant was nothing but the ladies cheering for him. Roy enjoyed this so much especially since there were so many girls rooting for him back at home.

"Give it your all."

Of course, all the girls didn't matter when Ryu was cheering for him on the sidelines.

**Insensitive**

Roy really needed to keep his mouth shut around Lyn. Master Hand brought her from twenty years in the past. She should be thirty-nine by the time of Roy's age, but she was only nineteen. This meant she hasn't married anyone yet and that meant that one small thing could affect the child she had. Roy teased her on liking Lilina's father Hector only because he couldn't imagine why she would like a brute like him. Roy had a lot of respect for Hector, but his father's stories sometimes implied that he was difficult to be around in his younger years. Eliwood would tell Roy how his friends were always fighting and he always had to be the mediator between the two.

The Smashers weren't really surprised when Lyn slapped Roy and ran off in angry tears. Roy hated joking how Hector didn't choose her. In fact, no one, especially Marth was pleased with how he acted.

"Roy, you don't mess with a maiden's heart!" Marth hissed seeing how Roy was going to complain to him about his father's friend. "Women are very sensitive if you haven't noticed. Also, you could have messed up the timeline by saying such insensitive things."

"Eh? All I said was that Hector might have married Farina over her."

"Don't. Do. That. Go apologize…now!"

Lyn wasn't going to forgive him that easily. In fact, Roy wouldn't be surprised if Lyn went back to her versions Eliwood to curse to him about how he needed to make sure that Roy knew how to treat a lady.

**Pounce**

Roy was so glad to hear that Ryu was a ticklish person. No one would expect that from looking at him. He was a serious man that made awful jokes just to show he was capable of being down to earth like everyone else. The Young Lion wanted to expose that side of him, but he wasn't going to be able to do it person with how cautious Ryu was. The only time he could ambush Ryu was in their own room when he least expected an attack.

"Roy, what are you doing?!"

The fire swordsman responded by simply pushing him toward the bed and sitting on him before he went to look at his feet and start tickling him. The martial artist burst into a fit of laughter at the slightest touch.

"Ahh! So you are ticklish!"

Ryu was strong, so Roy wouldn't feel victorious for long. It wasn't in his favor before long as Ryu would flip Roy over and start his tickle session. The Smashers in the next room were wondering what the hell they were doing together on the bed.

**Shoes**

There were at least three Smashers in the mansion that refused to wear shoes…and they all had to do with dragons. Ryu, Corrin and Cory all had issues with shoes in some shape or form. Ryu (despite not being a dragon) found shoes to be annoying when he was training and refused to wear them. The dragon twins didn't really have that much excuse in comparison except that they preferred feeling nature underneath their feet or some poetic excuse like that. It drove Marth up a wall in comparison to Roy. The redhead found ways of just mocking them about it. In fact, he asked Pit if there was a way to get one of them to wear shoes. Pit just gave him the Atlas Foot item from Skyworld not telling the young Smasher what it was supposed to do. Instead of testing it out on himself to see what he was getting himself into, he decided to throw the shoe at Ryu.

"Hey, Ryu! I present to you a boot to the head!"

That was not how the item worked unfortunately. Roy would activate the Atlas Foot and instead of just throwing it like a normal shoe, a giant foot appeared out of nowhere and stomped on Ryu. The impact was so strong it knocked him out. He was fortunate to not get a concussion from that. The yellow Villager Ed witnessed the event and had to meme on Roy.

"Here comes the giant foot!" Ed shouted too happily.

"Oh god, Ryu!" Roy shouted as he rushed to help his friend. "Aw, crap! Don't die on me!"

"Ryu will be knock-knocking on heaven's door." Ed hummed. "He could be joining someone he cares about in heaven."

Ed really needed to know when to shut up. Ryu was unconscious so he wouldn't hear that comment.

**Grapes**

Roy was overjoyed to find out that one of Ryu's favorite foods were grapes. They were an easy and healthy snack, so it made sense that Ryu would buy the fresh grapes that were grown from the Kingdom of Selphia. He was always the one hoping the Villager children would bring a basket of grapes from Smashville, but had to be reminded that they didn't grow grapes. Sometimes, Ryu's little obsession was enough for Roy to take advantage of his roommate and request a friendly match where the victor would be able to eat the batch of grapes.

When Roy won due to Ryu's hunger, the redhead had no problem rubbing it in his face when they went back to their room.

"Yum! These grapes are soooooo good." Roy hummed as he ate the grapes in front of the older Smasher.

"You took advantage of the fact I had nothing to eat all day…" Ryu grumbled along with his stomach.

"I mean, you could always try to take these off me, but I won fair and square."

The fact was that Roy did use some underhanded tactic to win. That was the only reason why Ryu would even bother tackling the younger Smasher to the bed and trying to snatch the grapes from him. The only reason the martial artist was able to reclaim the grapes was because Roy froze at the position they were in. His cheeks turned a rosy pink color as Ryu snatched the grapes from it.

"I'll be taking that."

"G-Get off…"

Ryu did only because he didn't have any reason to stay on top of Roy. The Young Lion would remain dazed from how close Ryu was to him. He let out an agitated sigh due to his heart pounding against his chest.

**Wilted**

Roy wanted to ignore his growing feelings for Ryu. The Young Lion had tried different things to shake this off. He tried ignoring Ryu which was hard to do as they were roommates. He tried talking to Marth about it and all the older swordsman did was giggle at the lady killer falling in love with an older man. He even tried asking Palutena if there was a spell that could remove his feelings. When none of these feelings worked, he ended up doing something stupid. He had asked Lilina to come to Smash Brothers Mansion and pretty much pretend to be dating. This was horrible on Roy's part. Lilina always liked Roy and she thought this was her chance. To make matters worse, Ryu didn't even seemed affected by this. The martial artist might be worse than Shulk in terms of seeing that their roommate had a crush on him.

Roy learned something interesting from Viridi though. She said that in the Evergreen Galaxy, all flowers can be grown there. This means that flowers that only grew in specific worlds could be found in the flower field.

To prove that Roy was serious with Lilina, he was going to retrieve the same flower that Eliwood gave to Ninian. It was a beautiful flower that could only be found in icy regions. Roy wondered how an ice flower could grow in a flower field, but the magical properties of the realm would allow anything to grow. He wanted to go alone, but Lilina followed him worried that Roy would get himself hurt.

She wasn't completely wrong. There was someone waiting to ambush Roy thinking he was Corrin. The mercenary Echidna always used the flower field to ambush her targets. She had heard that Corrin had plans of visiting the flower field to get some flowers for his sister. She was disappointed that she got the wrong dragon…or someone that has dragon blood.

Roy just couldn't believe that he could lose to someone like Echidna. His goal was to protect Lilina, but the minute the elf parried his sword, the Young Lion knew that he was going to lose. He had urged Lilina to go back to the portal and warn the Smashers. She didn't want to, but she had too. Echidna humored the Queen of Ostia by allowing her to run off. The elf had already finished up with defeating Roy.

"You Smashers really aren't that strong when you're alone." Echidna had mocked as she stepped on Roy's back. The fire swordsman found it difficult to stand up after taking powerful blows to her dagger. She knew where to hit him and how to defeat him and it frustrated him to no end how she made him look like a weakling who swung a sword around recklessly. "Really, the crowd cheers for you and shouts "Roy is our boy!" They should be saying "Roy is our boy toy" with how weak you are."

Roy let out a pathetic groan as she took her foot off him only to yank him by his hair.

"You may not be the dragon prince, but I'm sure my boss will find some use for you."

In instances like these, Roy wished he was able to turn into a dragon…he would at least be able to throw her off and turn the tide. But he was still mostly human, so all he could do was allow Echidna to abuse him like this.

**Style**

Roy loves to style, but he didn't have that many ways to style compared to the other Emblem Warriors beside the dragon twins. No one was stupid enough to go into his fully charged Flare Blade. It wouldn't stop him from trying, but he'll never get the read.

The only time Roy could get away with it was in a free for all match. Roy really wanted to burn Rob after the disrespectful Elwind spike off stage when he should have went to get the Master Ball from Falco. Rob could have easily run to the other side of the stage to be far away from the Flare Blade. Instead, he waited for Falco to approach him before he pivot grabbed him and threw him right when Roy finished charging. Kentucky Fried Chicken jokes were made as Falco was KOed. Rob of course would get the credit for allowing that to happen and that only made Roy salty after the match.

**Dragon**

Echidna meant business when she said she was going to change him back to what Roy was supposed to be. He was aware that he had dragon blood inside of him, but he didn't think it meant much since his blood was so under the surface. It never affected him as much as say Corrin or Cory who were half-Manakete. He was 1/4th ice dragon so he didn't think it would be a thing. Dogura had ways of bringing his dragon side to the surface…and that included a lot of…unique torture techniques that nearly drove him over the edge.

Roy's will was very strong, so he would not break that easily. It wouldn't stop him from feeling humiliated though. He had his pride and nothing that was rubbed on his body or what was shoved down his throat would stop him from resisting. He only felt defeated when he learned that they were simply going to leave him in the open for his friends to see and use him as an exchange…Dogura was more interested in capturing the dragon twins due to his client. Roy having some dragon blood was just a plus…only if the redhead could even turn into a dragon.

Yet, it wouldn't be the Corrin twins who would travel to the Evergreen Galaxy to save him. Of all the people Roy didn't want to see, it had to be Ryu. Roy cursed mentality to himself for Ryu to find him tied to a tree. His clothes were torn to bits with only some pieces covering him up (yet the most important part of his body was exposed). His arms were tied above his head and his legs were tied in a way to where he couldn't close them. A gag was shoved into his mouth to prevent him from crying out. A symbol marking him of being property of the small goblin rested on his exposed stomach.

"ROY!"

Roy turned his head away in shame. How was he going to explain how he got himself into this situation?

Dogura's evil laughed snapped Roy out of his train of thought. The little goblin made himself known that he wasn't going to give Roy up especially since the Smashers decided to forsake Roy in favor of protecting the Corrin twins. Granted, there was no way Bayonetta or Cloud would put them in danger. Ryu probably had an alternative way of handling it, and was there for that very reason.

"Since I don't have anything better to do, I expect you to let me have fun with you." Dogura said with a laugh. "If you care about your friend over there, just surrender."

Dogura had no interest in sexually abusing men unless they were considered unique. He was aware that both Corrin and Rob were part of that "unique" category. Roy was lacking in comparison, but at least he could use him as a hostage. He had special drugs that would allow him to experiment with his captives and he knew that Ryu was a powerful martial artist who he could use to capture people he wanted.

Ryu didn't trust the words of the goblin. However, he couldn't risk hurting Roy because of his mistrust. Roy wanted to scream for Ryu to run away and forget about him. Lilina needed someone to take her back home, but it wouldn't be him.

"Alright…you win…"

Roy shook his head as if begging Ryu to not listen to Dogura. Dogura's laughter made something inside of Roy stir. The mark on his body was starting to activate the minute Dogura cracked his whip.

_No! Ryu! No!_

Dogura's plan didn't activate immediately. It would take time, but at least he had captured another Smasher for his plan to recapture the dragon twins hiding in the mansion.

**I Burn**

What do you get when you have a swordsman that's aching to save his friends and universe? You get Roy who is ready to ignore all orders and just charge into enemy line with his sword in hand. Roy knew what he was doing though. These robots that were coming out of Mecha Galaxy were not your average robot. These robots were made by the Sorcerer of Creation Sphere who was the real identity of the mad scientist Diamond. Roy didn't really keep up with the information that the other Smashers gave him but he did see with his own two eyes how dangerous Diamond was when he used Mecha Galaxy to grab Bionis out of orbit and carry it away to who knows where. Roy later learned that Diamond did kidnap Shulk and Dunban and had every intention of using them for his plan. The Young Lion was worried about Rob who went MIA on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He heard from a few Smashers that Shulk was planning a big surprise and by putting the pieces together, Roy learned that the seer was going to propose to the male tactician. As fast as their relationship developed, it wasn't a surprise that S Support was going to be achieved quickly. That was ruined though thanks to Diamond. He was going to pay especially if Rob really was dead.

It wasn't just Roy who was ready to send these robots to the scrapheap. Roy knew that Sonic was goading Fox to fly his Arwing out so the two could take them on. The Star Fox crew in general was going to make a statement out there. Pit was put in charge with leading the Smashers since he had the most information about the current situation besides Palutena and Rosalina. Rosalina was leading a group to search for Rob while Palutena had decided to stay on the sidelines and observe how Pit would lead. She would only intervene if Pit messed up. It was odd for the Goddess of Light to not direct the flow of battle, but she trusted Pit's judgement. And Pit wanted everyone to stay put at the moment to make sure that they weren't going to fall in a trap.

Yet here Roy was on a smaller planet with Ryu, R.O.B. and a few other Smashers destroying the robots that had invaded Dumpster Galaxy. Roy wanted to be in the heat of battle, but instead got stuck having to deal with the small fry who did not pose a threat. Master Hand was going all out and allowing multiple Smashers to pick and choose where they wanted to go through portals. Palutena warned the right hand that certain locations should be off limits due to Diamond's power extending across the universe at an alarming speed. Dumpster Galaxy was a safe place to be as it was near the Galactic Federation. Those aliens needed some convincing to join Pit's side, but Pit was being stubborn with asking aliens for help. On the other hand, Arrow resented Diamond to the point he would help…but he needed some persuading.

"Honestly…I want to be on the frontlines…" Roy complained as he finished burning the last robot that was heading toward Ryu's head. "There's this old man that's using my friend as an experiment and might have killed another and I'm stuck here burning the trash that Mario should have done ages ago!"

"Roy, you need to be patience." Ryu reminded him. "Rushing into battle never solved anything."

"But I'm burning with this desire to kill the bastard." Roy hissed. "If he gets his way…then it's not just Bionis…but every world…"

Again, Ryu would tell Roy to be patient and trust Pit. Unlike the other Smashers, Roy had a harder time doing so because he didn't get to meet the angel during the Brawl era. As a result, he would always see him as a rather arrogant angel that was being too passive in this war with Diamond and his machines.

"…I swear…if I don't get put on the frontlines soon…I really am going to go storm the place myself and burn everything…"

It was so uncharacteristic of him to be patient in a time of need, but the fire in heart…the desire to save Shulk and avenge Rob was there. He just needed to keep it together for a little while longer.

**Marquesss**

Smash wasn't meant to last forever for Roy. It was a dream to him when he was in the Melee tournament and the same could apply to Shi. He knew Eliwood was bedridden and had difficulties ruling. Roy thought he was ready for the responsibility after he saved the word, but the minute he heard he had another chance to enter the Smash tournament, he took it. Now, the fantasy was going to end with grave news.

The sickness had finally won and took Eliwood away from him. Roy couldn't believe it. He was hearing it from Marcus himself that his father had passed away. It was at such a bad time too. Roy was chosen to participate in one of the bigger Smash tournaments and upon hearing the news, he was quick to drop out and have someone else take over. Marth and Ryu were concerned for him…heck…everyone was. Ironically, Lyn wasn't all that surprised. She knew her friend was a sickly man, but from how Roy described Eliwood, it got worse with age. Marcus had wanted to get to Roy sooner, but Eliwood died before he could see his son again…and the redhead felt terrible about it.

"Roy…you know what you must do."

"I know…"

"We must leave immediately."

"I…know…"

Roy didn't know. He wanted to at least give a warning that he might not come back to Smash for a while. Things had to settle down in his world before he could even think of coming back. He just hated how he would end up doing the same thing to his friends like he did with his father…leaving without saying another word.

 _But I have to do this._ Roy thought darkly to himself. _I have to…grow up…_

Roy should have grown up after his journey, but Smash made him feel like a kid without any responsibilities again. Now that his father was dead, it was time to wake up.

There wasn't anything Rosalina could to stop Roy's eventual departure before the tournament season ended. If Roy ended up staying, he would simply end up dying sooner because of the Great Evil coming back to life. However, by leaving, he extends his life but would never see Ryu, Shantae or anybody from Smash again until it was already too late. Such was the life of those who needed to grow up. In a few timelines, Roy might come back, but the Queen of the Cosmos figured that Roy would decide to become the Marquess over fighting in a tournament that his father didn't want him to rejoin in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 9430 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. My explanation in universe of why Roy wasn’t in Brawl might have been retconned. I don’t use Roy much, so I don’t think I did, but I pretty much explained that because Roy’s game wasn’t out around the time of Melee that Roy was simply using Melee to train. The tutorial level given in FE6 implies there was some time before war broke out, and I put Roy around that time period in Melee. FE6 is during Brawl hence why no one could contact him, and because Roy thought that Smash was a dream, he didn’t show up until later on during Smash 4 until Ryu confirmed that other worlds exist. There is a timeline problem due to Lyn being swept up as an assist trophy during Brawl to be able to confirm to Eliwood that Roy went to Melee or will end up in Melee. Because Lyn is dead during the events of FE6, she doesn’t get to tell Eliwood that Roy would end up returning because of the odd time period she gets picked up at. This would explain why Roy looks older in Smash 4 than in Melee. 
> 
> 2\. If it wasn’t clear, the reason Roy likes Ryu is due to longing for something more than what he’s destine to have. He gave his world an era of peace, so now he wants to go back to his glory days. As long as Eliwood is alive, he is able to do this, but the minute Eliwood dies, he has to grow up. When Roy returns to the mansion, he realizes that Marth has changed the OoT Link is dead replaced with TP Link. Ike has pretty much taken up Marth’s time during Brawl and TP Link is still friends with Marth. Roy feels left out as a result because he feels like being absent for a tournament changed the dynamics of the mansion. This is why I have him hanging out with Ryu and Shantae. I admit, Shantae would have been mentioned more if she were confirmed for Smash 4 or if I played her games. As for Ryu, he is a very patient individual, so Roy is able to remain calm when he’s near him. Of course, I imply that he might be confusing admiration with crush (unlike Fox and Sonic). 
> 
> 3\. The Insensitive section comes with my pairing preference. I imply Hector/Lyn a lot but I actually lean toward Hector/Farina. I also ship Eliwood/Ninian for the sake of the whole “fall in love with the dancer” theme. Lyn is pretty much screwed in this. I had sinned in the past and had her be close to Shadow but given Sonic 06, it never went that far. So she’s most likely with Rath despite the fact I’m not fond of the pairing too much (l like Lyn/Florina and despise Mark/Lyn because it started the whole tactician = Mary Sue accusation with the difference being Mark had no character at all unlike Robin). I think because the game gave more interactions between Hector and Lyn that one would think it was implied canon, but at the same time, you didn’t have to pursue that A support unless you wanted Hector to confess a few chapters before the final battle. But imagine only getting up to B support and being super close but then you didn’t get the guy you wanted. Farina kind of comes in last minute but I enjoy her interaction with Hector more.
> 
> 4\. Selphia is the kingdom in Rune Factory 4 ruled by Lest or Frey. In my universe, Frey is the queen while Lest is her bumbling older brother who is a commentator for the Smash tournaments. 
> 
> 5\. The Wilted portion draws some lines with the Beautiful Warriors ficlet that concerned Roy’s unfortunate encounter with Echidna. I simply added onto what occurred in that scenario in terms of context and added/changed a few lines. 
> 
> 6\. Echidna has obviously been going after Corrin a lot as of late. This is because Anankos is hiring anyone he can to get his son back to him. Corrin is established to love flowers and Infernal Kiss shows that Corrin is willing to go to the flower field all by himself to get flowers for either Cory or whoever he has a crush on in that timeline. This scenario is in the Dragon Timeline so Corrin is in love with Volga. However, Volga isn’t much of a flower person, so Corrin would be getting flowers for his sister instead. 
> 
> 7\. I also added that the flower field will allow any flower from any universe to grow. This makes things very convenient in later stories if a character needs a flower of any type. However, the Higanbana flower is of the highest quality only in the Golden Land. 
> 
> 8\. Eliwood’s death is completely randomized in my universe. Sometimes, he’ll die and force Roy to leave. Other stories, he manages to hold out for a few more years before he croaks. Roy’s pretty much guarantee to leave the mansion though and leave Ryu behind, and while it kind of sinks the ship, nothing is stopping Ryu (or Shantae) from going after him.


End file.
